Having It's Own Reason
by christabelicious
Summary: ketika alasan yang kau dengar dapat membuatmu sakit... atau malah bahagia. cast : Shin Min-ah - Ok Taecyeon ONESHOOT fluff


Having It's Own Reason © Lee Yoo Bi

Elmin Marti Indana Pramono

christabelicious ͋ 2013

.

.

.

|COUPLE|

Shin MinAh – Ok Taecyeon

|GENRE|

Romance – Happy Ending

|ONESHOOT|

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

**PERHATIAN! Jangan coba-coba membukanya lebih dalam karena;**

**Jurnal ini adalah milik :**

**Nama : Shin Min Ah**

**Tanggal lahir : 5 April**

**Golongan Darah : O**

**Zodiak : Aries**

.

.

.

Hari : Senin, 13 Februari

Waktu : Menjelang petang

Jujur, aku belum pernah menulis jurnal sebelumnya. Buku ini hadiah dari Appa untuk hari ulang tahunku setahun yang lalu. Jangan tanyakan kenapa aku mulai menulisinya sekarang, karena kurasa hari ini aku benar-benar stress dan tertekan.

Ya. aku akan membuat pernyataan dosa. Sebenarnya aku, Shin MinAh, menyukai sahabat masa kecilku, Ok Taecyeon sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Kenapa sejak beberapa bulan terakhir? Karena beberapa bulan ini Taecyeon benar-benar minta digantung. Dia jarang mengunjungi rumahku akhir-akhir ini. Dia jarang bisa mengantarkanku ke toko buku seperti biasa. Dia juga jarang menemaniku makan di tempat makan langganan didekat Namsan Tower. Sebenarnya aku sih, biasa saja. Hanya sedikit tersulut api saat melihat dia –Ok Taecyeon-ku, sedang duduk manis di kafe mewah di sekitar Cheongdamdong dengan seseorang. Tebak siapa? Lee Hyeri.

Hyeri dan aku sudah bersaing sejak dulu. Tidak, jangan buru-buru memvonis aku sebelum kau membaca jurnal ini sampai selesai, karena aku dan Hyeri selalu bersaing secara sehat. Tapi semenjak melihat Hyeri dan Taecyeon di kafe dengan mesra tadi sore, aku limbung. Rasanya seperti ibumu lebih memilih menolong tetanggamu dibandingkan kau, saat kalian berdua bergelantungan di tebing. Aku tahu analogiku sulit diartikan, tapi kira-kira seperti itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Perasaan iri dan sedih, lalu perasaan ingin membunuh Hyeri dan mencincangnya jadi seribu bagian, karena dia, merebut Tecyeon-ku.

Selama ini aku merasa Taecyeon selalu memperhatikanku dengan baik. Menemaniku di rumah saat Eomma dan Appa sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, mengantarkanku ke toko buku, dan makan malam beberapa kali dalam seminggu. Aku tidak pernah mempertanyakan hubungan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjalin diantara aku dan dia, tapi aku selalu merasa nyaman dan terbiasa. Taecyeon sudah bersamaku sejak kami kanak-kanak. Dan sekarang Hyeri mulai melebarkan sayapnya untuk merebut Taecyeon dariku?

Itu tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Agasshi yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya,

Shin MinAh

.

.

.

Hari : Selasa, 14 Februari

Waktu : Sepulang sekolah

"Ya! Oppa! Bukannya kau sudah berjanji mengantarku hari ini?" rengekku. Aku benci berada di posisi yang terlupakan seperti ini.

"Aku harus menemui Hyeri sebentar. Maafkan aku. Kau bisa menyuruh supirmu untuk mengantarmu, bukan? Atau kau mau aku meminta tolong pada Wooyoung agar dia yang menemanimu?"

"Andwee!" teriakku. "Kau yang berjanji, Oppa."

Tecyeon menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi. "Aku tahu, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. Mian."

"Kenapa harus Hyeri?" tuntutku. Aku benci kalah dari Lee Hyeri.

"Kumohon, jangan sekarang. Aku harus segera pergi."

Hanya dengan kalimat sesimpel itu, di pergi. Taecyeon, temanku sejak kecil, meninggalkanku sendirian gara-gara Hyeri.

Kenapa harus Hyeri?!

Dengan perasaan dongkol sampai di puncak kepalaku, aku melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Langit mulai mendung. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dan melankolis, membiarkan diriku tersiram hujan sampai basah kuyup sambil menangis, hanya karena ditinggalkan laki-laki yang bahkan tidak bisa memilih perempuan yang tepat untuknya.

Kujalankan mobilku keluar halaman sekolah dan menyusuri jalan raya. Aku tidak ingin pulang kerumah. Buat apa? Eomma dan Appa tidak pernah ada di rumah, dan Taecyeon juga tidak akan mengunjungiku malam ini, jadi sebaiknya aku pergi berjalan-jalan saja.

'**Oppa, kenapa Eomma dan Appa selalu meninggalkanku sendirian?' **tanyaku pada Tecyeon suatu ketika.

'**Ani. Eomma dan Appamu tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Mereka pergi karena mereka mencintaimu. Bagaimana mereka bisa membelikanmu mobil kalau tidak bekerja? Semua orang pasti memiliki alasannya sendiri.' **

Setiap orang punya alasannya sendiri? Kurasa iya. Bukannya Tecyeon meninggalkanku karena ada Hyeri? Bukankah Lee Hyeri alasannya?

Aku menggebrak setir dengan geram. Dadaku terasa sesak. Itu bukan alasan yang bagus untukku.

Pandanganku menangkap sungai Han yang begitu ramai malam ini. Kenapa begitu ramai? Kurasa ini bukan weekend. Kuputuskan untuk menepi dan turun.

Matahari mulai terbenam. Setelah mengunci mobil, aku menapakkan kakiku menyusuri jalanan di tepian sungai Han. Hanya dengan membawa beberapa lembar uang di saku seragamku dan menenteng kunci mobil, tanpa membawa ponselku. Untuk apa ponsel? Siapa yang akan menghubungiku?

Aku tersenyum sinis menyadarinya. Dulu Taecyeon-lah satu-satunya orang yang memperhatikanku. Sekarang? Mungkin dia bahkan sudah lupa siapa nama keluargaku. Konyol.

Karena lapar, aku mengedarkan pandanganku berkeliling, mencari pedangang makanan yang biasanya memadati Sungai Han setiap weekend, dan aku menemukan Ahjusshi penjual tteokbokki langgananku.

"Annyeong, Ahjusshi." Sapaku. Ahjusshi itu tersenyum lebar dan menyorongkan kursi plastik untukku. "Buatkan aku tteokbokki spesial. Aku sangat lapar kali ini."

Aku duduk dan meraih botol softdrink di meja, membukanya dan mulai minum. Marah-marah memang menguras energi.

"Hanya satu porsi?" tanyanya. Dia mulai mengambil piring dan menuangkan tteokbokki banyak-banyak dengan saus kental yang menggoda didalamnya. "dimana namjachingu-mu?"

Aku terbatuk, tersedak softdrink-ku. Namjachingu? Tecyeon, maksudnya?

"Gwenchana, Agasshi?" tanya Ahjusshi itu panik.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku sendirian saja. Mm, Ahjusshi, kenapa hari ini sungai Han begitu ramai?"

Ahjusshi penjual tteokbokki menyerahkan sepiring tteokbokki sebelum menjawab dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Omo, Agasshi. Hari ini hari valentine! Lihat. Semua orang berpasangan menatap air mancur sungai Han, menunggu datangnya malam berbintang."

Mataku membulat. Valentine? Pantas saja Taecyeon tergopoh-gopoh menemui Hyeri.

Nafsu makanku hilang seketika. Tteokbokki yang biasanya kulahap habis terlihat tidak menarik minat.

"Maaf, Ahjusshi. Boleh kau bungkuskan ini untukku? Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang." Pintaku. Ahjusshi tteokbokki segera membungkusnya dengan rapi. Setelah membayar, aku melangkah –nyaris berlari menuju mobil, meletakkan bungkusan tteokbokki asal-asalan di jok belakang, dan membuka bagasi mobil. Aku duduk dibagasi dan memperhatikan sungai Han yang makin ramai di malam hari.

Mereka semua berpasangan. Aku? Mati saja kau, Shin MinAh.

Kupejamkan mata dan mulai merasakan angin membelaiku lembut, mengalirkan ketenangan yang biasanya hanya kudapat dari Taecyeon. Pipiku basah.

Bahkan membayangkan Taecyeon dan Hyeri bermesraan membuatku menangis!

Aku membuka mata ketika mendengar langkah kaki berlari mendekat ke arahku. Aku tahu sungai Han aman dari pemabuk-pemabuk, tapi aku juga tidak mau ambil resiko.

Mataku yang berair membuatku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ya! Kau membuatku khawatir!"

Ok Taecyeon?

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Bukannya dia yang tidak mau menemaniku, dan lebih memilih menemui Hyeri? Kenapa sekarang dia marah-marah padaku?

"Harusnya kau menjawab panggilanku! Mana ponselmu?"

"Untuk apa kemari, Oppa?" Aku mencoba mengabaikan nyeri di jantungku. Aku baru tahu cemburu rasanya sesakit ini.

"Aku menunggumu di rumahmu sejak tadi!"

Aku meatapnya tidak percaya. "Bukannya kau sedang sibuk dengan Hyeri, Oppa? Untuk apa menungguku di rumah? Apa aku mengganggu acara kencanmu dengan Hyeri? Oh, Maafkan aku kalau begitu. Nah. Karena aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa kembali menemui Hyeri sekarang. Aku akan pulang dan tidur. Jadi semuanya selesai!"

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

"Aku? Bukannya Oppa yang meninggalkanku demi Hyeri? Sudahlah. Aku lelah."

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hyeri."

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Katakan saja kalau kau cemburu!"

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?!"

Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan diri untuk tidak melompat ke sungai Han sekarang juga.

"Ne! Aku cemburu!" teriakku akhirnya. "Puas? Aku cemburu dan kau meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

Taecyeon memelukku dan aku berontak. Tapi dia bergeming dan membiarkanku memukuli dadanya sampai aku lelah dan menangis terisak di pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku meminta tolong pada Hyeri untuk membantuku membelikanmu kalung ini." Taecyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan menunjukkan kalung berbandul bintang padaku. "Eomma Hyeri adalah desainer berlian, ingat? Aku membeli ini atas rekomendasinya."

Aku terdiam. Apa ini maksudnya…

"Selamat valentine, Min-ah. Saranghae."

Aku terisak lagi.

"Nado saranghae, Oppa."

Taecyeon memasangkan kalung itu dan memelukku. Sungai Han menjadi saksinya, bahwa setiap orang memiliki persepsi dan alasannya masing-masing. Tugas kitalah untuk menjadikannya sejalan dan harmoni, seperti Aku dan Taecyeon sekarang.

Agasshi yang berhasil mendapatkan hati sahabat kecilnya,

Shin MinAh.

.

.

.

End

Baca dan tinggalkan jejak. Beribu terimakasih dariku.


End file.
